愛の矢
by aicchan
Summary: Suara tarikan busur dan desingan anak panah menarik perhatian gadis itu. Dia pun mengintip dari celah pagar dan segera terpesona pada sosok seorang pria berambut coklat yang memakai kyudo-gi dan hakama hitam yang berdiri gagah dengan busur siaga di tangannya. - AU fic - Infantrum Challenge Mens Sana in Corpore Sano - Enjoy


Musim semi tahun itu benar-benar indah. Bunga sakura bermekaran sempurna, membuat gerbang pink pastel alami di sepanjang jalan menuju ke sebuah universitas ternama di Tokyo, Universitas Internasional yang menerima murid dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berjalan sedikit tergesa di bagian sisi belakang gedung kampus. Sesekali dia memandang kertas di tangannya dengan wajah sedikit panik. Mendadak saja angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan kertas di tangannya. Gadis itu pun berlari mengejar kertas itu, membawanya ke sebuah bangunan kayu yang merupakan sebuah _dojo_ _kyūdō_, klub panahan.

Suara tarikan busur dan desingan anak panah menarik perhatian gadis itu. Dia pun mengintip dari celah pagar dan segera terpesona pada sosok seorang pria berambut coklat yang memakai _kyudo-gi_dan _hakama_ hitam yang berdiri gagah dengan busur siaga di tangannya.

Detik itu, ada hangat yang menyelimuti si gadis.

"Sasha!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan langsung lega mendapati dua orang pemuda yang berlari menghampirinya, "Tenma, Alone-_nii-san_."

"Kau ini, cepat sekali hilangnya. Padahal tadi masih ada di belakang kami, kan?" seru si pemuda berambut pendek yang bernama Tenma sambil berkacak pinggang, "Membuat orang panik saja."

"Sudahlah, Tenma. Yang penting Sasha sudah ketemu." Alone, yang berambut pirang panjang, menengahi sebelum omelan Tenma tambah panjang. Kemudian mereka bertiga pun beranjak dari samping _dojo_ dan kembali ke gedung utama kampus untuk memulai hari pertama kehidupan mereka di universitas ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**愛の矢**© aicchan

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

Romance

Sisyphus x Sasha

Dipersembahkan sebagai entry _Infantrum Challenge_ :

**Mens Sana in Corpore Sano** © **Michelle Aoki**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"_Kyūdō Bukatsu_? Kau mau masuk klub panahan?" Tenma memandang heran pada gadis teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Sasha segera menggeleng, "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Lagipula aku tidak pernah ikut klub panahan sebelumnya."

"Hmm… aku sudah pasti akan masuk klub sepak bola sih. Alone sudah pasti akan ikut klub seni." Tenma melipat tangan di dadanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa ke sana sendiri?"

Sasha mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Itu benar, Tenma. Kau harus berhenti memperlakukan Sasha seperti anak kecil. Lagipula dia lebih dewasa darimu di segi mental." Ujar Alone yang membuatnya dapat jitakan pelan di kepala.

Sasha tersenyum melihat itu, "Baiklah. Aku akan lihat-lihat ke klub itu dulu dan setelahnya aku akan langsung kembali ke asrama. Sampai besok." Gadis itu melambai dan berlari ke arah _dojo_ tradisional yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi.

Sampai disana, Sasha melihat kalau _dojo_ sudah ramai oleh anggota klub itu. Canggung, dia berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil memandang kegiatan di dalam _dojo_. Tak lama, seorang gadis berambut coklat muda panjang yang diikat ekor kuda datang menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya gadis berbadan tinggi itu.

"Ah… Maaf. A-aku tertarik dengan panahan. Apa aku boleh melihat-lihat?"

Gadis tadi tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk."

Sasha melepas sepatunya dan mengikuti gadis itu masuk ke dalam _dojo_. Dia dipersilahkan duduk di bagian belakang _dojo_ dimana dia bisa melihat seluruh bagian _dojo_ panahan itu.

"Namaku Yuzuriha, mahasiswa tingkat dua. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Sasha, mahasiswa baru."

"Baiklah, Sasha. Aku akan menemanimu disini, kalau ada pertanyaan, tanyakan saja."

"Eh? Tapi… bukannya kau harus berlatih?"

Yuzuriha tersenyum, "Meninggalkan tamu sendiri itu tidak sopan. Aku yang mempersilahkanmu masuk, jadi kau adalah tamuku." Dia duduk di sebelah Sasha. Mereka pun mengobrol singkat dengan suara pelan agar tak merusak konsentrasi para anggota yang lain.

Saat itu Sasha melihat orang yang tadi pagi, membuatnya bertanya pada Yuzuriha.

"Ah—itu Sisyphus-_sensei_. Dia pembimbing di klub ini. Dulu beliau juara nasional panahan dan sampai sekarang masih sering diundang untuk berpartisipasi dalam ritual di kuil-kuil kuno di Kyoto." Setelahnya Yuzuriha pun menjelaskan pada Sasha yang bertanya tentang proses panahan.

Mulai dari _yumi_, yang merupakan busur khas Jepang yang ukurannya bisa mencapai dua meter. _Yumi_ biasanya terbuat dari bambu, namun di jaman modern begini ada juga yang memakai bahan sintetis. Begitu juga dengan _ya_, atau anak panah, ada yang murni dari bambu, ada pula yang dari bahan pengganti. Namun pada intinya, perlengkapan _kyūdō_ disesuaikan dengan kondisi fisik sang pemanah agar lebih nyaman digunakan. Bahkan k_yūdōka,_ sebutan untuk atlet _kyūdō_, yang sudah ahli seperti Sisyphus dan beberapa anggota senior di _dojo_ ini memiliki _yumi_ dan _ya_ mereka sendiri.

Selain _yumi_ dan _ya_, ada pula perlengkapan lain, yaitu _yugake_, atau sarung tangan khusus untuk panahan yang berbahan tebal, biasanya terbuat dari kulit rusa. Sarung tangan ini berfungsi melindungi jari dari _tsuru_, atau senar di busur. Ada dua jenis _yugake_, yaitu _mistugake_ yang melindungi tiga jari, dan _yotsugake_ yang melindungi empat jari. Sebelum memakai _yugake_, para _kyūdōka_ mengenakan _shitagake_ yang terbuat dari bahan katun dan berfungsi untuk menyerap keringat. Lalu ada juga _ippongake_ yang hanya dikenakan oleh pemula untuk berlatih. Para _kyūdōka_ wanita mengenakan pelindung dada khusus yang disebut _muneate_.

Setelah semua perlengkapan dipakai, _kyūdōka_ akan berdiri di _sha-i_, yaitu titik dimana panah akan dilepaskan. Busur dipegang di tangan kiri dan anak panah di tangan kanan, sang pemanah akan membawa dua anak panah, satu akan ditembakan dan yang lain akan digenggam dengan jari manis dan kelingking saat panah pertama dalam posisi siaga di busur dan ditahan dengan ibu jari, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Posisi ini disebut _ashibumi_. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan _dozukuri_, yaitu menegakkan punggung dengan posisi tegap, dengan maksud agar senar busur tak terbelit dengan perlengkapan lain yang dikenakan _kyūdōka_.

Langkah selanjutnya adalah _yugamae_, yang terdiri dari tiga tahap, yaitu _torikake_, dimana _kyūdōka_ menyentuh senar busur dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu _tenouchi_, yaitu menggenggam erat badan busur. Yang terakhir adalah _monomi_, saat _kyūdōka_ memandang target yang disebut _mukiwara_.

Berikutnya adalah _uchikoshi_, saat _kyūdōka_ mempersiapkan anak panah lalu mengangkat busur mereka melebihi kepala, disusul _hikiwake_ saat busur kembali diturunkan dan diakhiri dengan _kai_, posisi akhir dimana _pemanah_ sudah siap menembakkan anak panah mereka. _Hanare_ adalah sebutan saat anak panah dilesatkan dari busur dang _kyūdōka_ harus tetap dalam posisinya, disebut dengan _zanshin_.

Sasha memandang para anggota klub yang dengan perlahan dan anggun melepaskan anak panah mereka yang langsung berdesing menancap di _mukiwara_. Dia harus menahan diri agar tidak bertepuk tangan dan mengacaukan konsentrasi para pemanah.

Lalu akhirnya sang _sensei_ mengambil posisi di _sha-i_ dan sudah berdiri dalam posisi _kai_ yang tampak jauh lebih anggun dan berwibawa dari para muridnya. Sasha sampai ikut menahan napas saat Sisyphus menarik tali busurnya, anak panah di sana langsung melesat dengan cepat dan menancap tepat ditengah sasaran. Setelahnya, pria itu memberi hormat pada para anggota lain dan mundur ke belakang agar yang lain bisa berlatih. Saat itu, pandangan Sasha bertemu dengan Sisyphus yang langsung datang menghampirinya.

Sisyphus duduk dengan sikap formal di hadapan Sasha dan tersenyum, "Aku baru kali pertama melihatmu."

Yang menjawab adalah Yuzuriha, "Sisyphus-_sensei_, ini Sasha, mahasiswa baru. Dia tertarik dengan kegiatan klub kita."

"Begitu. Namaku Sisyphus, pembimbing klub ini. Jika tertarik dengan kegiatan _kyūdō_, kau bisa jadi anggota."

"Tapi saya belum pernah memanah sama sekali."

Sisyphus tersenyum, "Kami tidak hanya mencari anggota yang mahir, jika ada yang tertarik, kami dengan senang hati menerima."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasha memandang Yuzuriha yang mengangguk padanya, "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya." Ujar Sasha seraya membungkuk setengah badan. Lalu Yuzuriha mengajaknya mengisi formulir pendaftaran dan setelah ditanda tangani oleh Sisyphus, Sasha resmi menjadi anggota baru di sana. Setelahnya dia diperkenalkan oleh para anggota yang lain dan diterima dengan hangat. Sasha sudah merasa sangat betah di sana.

Akhirnya Sasha tetap berada di _dojo_ sampai latihan berakhir jam 7 malam. Para anggota bersama-_sama_ membereskan semua peralatan dan membersihkan _dojo_, setelahnya saling mengucapkan selamat alam dan bubar sendiri-sendiri.

Sasha kembali ke asrama karena ternyata Yuzuriha juga tinggal di sana.

"Yuzuriha_-san_ sudah lama mendalami _kyūdō_?" tanya Sasha.

"Sejak aku SMP."

"Hmm… pantas Yuzuriha_-san_ jago sekali."

Yuzuriha tersenyum, "_Kyūdō_ tidak mementingkan jago atau tidaknya, karena pada dasarnya tujuan _kyūdō_ adalah untuk melatih konsentrasi kita. Jadi latihannya perlahan saja. Kalau terburu-buru, tidak akan bisa mendapat arti dari _kyūjutsu_ itu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu mohon bimbingannya ya, _senpai_."

Kedua gadis itu pun berjalan sambil berbincang akrab seolah mereka sudah kenal lama.

.

Masuknya Sasha ke klub _kyūdō_ membuat Tenma dan Alone heran, tapi mereka tak pernah melihat Sasha bersemangat seperti itu, bahkan sejak mereka masih tinggal di panti asuhan di Italy. Mereka bertiga memang anak yatim piatu dan mereka bisa bersekolah di universitas ini karena beasiswa. Sasha di bidang akademik, Alone di bidang seni dan Tenma di olah raga.

"Kau serius mau ikut panahan, Sasha? Kau kan tidak kenal olah raga itu sama sekali." Ujar Tenma saat mereka bertiga berkumpul di kantin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Senior di sana baik kok. Dosen pengawasnya juga."

"Memang siapa dosen pengawasnya?" tanya Alone.

"Sisyphus-_sensei_. Pengajar sastra klasik."

"Tidak kenal." Tenma menghabiskan makan siangnya dan langsung berdiri, "Aku ada latihan. Sampai besok." Dengan penuh semangat pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan kantin dan menghilang di balik kerumunan mahasiswa lain.

Alone membereskan piringnya yang sudah kosong, "Aku juga ada kegiatan klub. Tapi kurasa kita bisa makan malam bersama di luar. Bagaimana? Nanti ku ajak Tenma juga."

"Tentu saja."

"Bagus." Alone berdiri dan membawa dua nampan berisi piringnya dan Tenma, "Nanti kami jemput di klub-mu."

Sasha ikut berdiri dan berjalan bersama kakaknya menuju ke konter kantin untuk mengembalikan nampan mereka. Setelahnya Sasha berpisah dengan Alone dan menuju ke _dojo_.

Di sana dia melihat Yuzuriha dan langsung menghampiri gadis itu. Keduanya masuk ke dalam _dojo_ yang masih sepi, kemudian Yuzuriha memberi perlengkapan pada Sasha. Dia bilang anggota baru akan diberi pinjaman seragam dan alat, namun jika sudah jadi anggota reguler, mereka diharuskan membeli seragam dengan nama universitas dan nama anggota terbordir dibagian lengannya. Nantinya mereka juga harus memesan busur dan anak panah yang disesuaikan dengan tinggi dan ukuran lengan agar bisa lebih mudah digunakan.

"Yak. Sudah selesai."

Sasha memandang dirinya di cermin yang ada di ruang ganti. Kini dia mengenakan seragam panahan dan rambut panjangnya dikepang rapi oleh Yuzuriha agar tak mengganggu. Ini kali pertama Sasha memakai pakaian khas Jepang, meski begitu, semua terasa nyaman.

Yuzuriha memakaikan _muneate_ pada Sasha lalu dia sendiri berganti pakaian. Kemudian mereka kembali ke _dojo_ yang masih sepi.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan membimbingmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sasha tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak."

Awal mulanya Yuzuriha mengajari tata krama masuk ke dalam _dojo_. _Gesture_, sopan santun dan sapaan pada senior dan guru. Yuzuriha juga menjelaskan tentang aturan panahan, tentang bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan diri sebelum menarik tali busur dan melesatkan anak panah.

Yuzuriha memberikan sebuah kayu melengkung dengan karet tebal tersambung di tiap ujungnya, "Ini alat pertama untuk melatih ototmu. Cobalah untuk menarik karetnya beberapa kali. Setidaknya kau harus berlatih dengan ini selama sebulan sebelum memegang _yumi_."

Maka Sasha pun berlatih dengan pengawasan dari Yuzuriha. Dia sudah begitu bersemangat untuk menekuni olah raga ini.

.

#

.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sasha sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehidupan asrama di jepang yang bebas sekaligus disiplin dalam waktu bersamaan. Para mahasiswa diizinkan bekerja paruh waktu asal tidak melebihi jam malam yang sudah ditetapkan. Sasha juga sudah akrab dengan teman-teman di klub, dan setelah tiga bulan bergabung, akhirnya Sasha diizinkan untuk mulai berlatih dengan _yumi_. Kemarin Yuzuriha sudah mengajaknya ke tempat pembuat _yumi_ yang menjadi langganan universitasnya dan _yumi_ miliknya akan jadi dua minggu lagi. Sasha benar-benar sudah tidak sabar.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang sekali, Sasha." Alone meminum cola di gelasnya. Sekarang hari sabtu, tak ada kuliah untuk mereka, jadi mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak di Shibuya.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Akhirnya aku diizinkan memiliki _yumi_."

"Apa enaknya sih olah raga panahan itu?" tanya Tenma yang menggigit burgernya, "Hanya berdiri diam sambil mengincar sasaran."

Sasha memukul pundak Tenma, "Jangan begitu! _Kyūdō_ punya pendalaman spiritual yang sangat kental. Itu membantumu berkonsentrasi dan juga menangkan jiwa."

"Sepertinya membosankan." Tenma menghabiskan burgernya.

Sasha cemberut dan memukul Tenma lagi. Tak berapa lama, dia memandang ke arah pintu masuk restoran _fastfood_ tempat mereka makan dan tak sengaja melihat sosok dosen pengawas klub _kyūdō_. "Sisyphus-_sensei_." Gadis itu berdiri saat pria itu menoleh dan menghampirinya.

"Sasha_-san_. Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini." Sisyphus memandang kedua orang yang bersama dengan Sasha, "Ah—mereka berdua ini yang selalu kau ceritakan di _dojo_?"

"Benar. Ini Alone _nii-san_ dan Tenma."

Alone menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan sementara Tenma hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil memakan burgernya yang kedua.

"_Sensei_ sendirian saja?" tanya Sasha.

"Tidak." Sisyphus menoleh kebelakang dan memanggil seorang remaja laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengannya, "Ini Regulus. Dia keponakanku."

"Siapa mereka, Sisyphus?" tanya pemuda bernama Regulus itu.

"Ini Sasha, anggota baru di _dojo_, lalu ini Alone dan Tenma."

"Hmm… jadi ini gadis cantik yang kau ceritakan kemarin dulu itu. Pantas kau jadi lebih betah di _dojo_."

"Regulus!"

"Apa? Aku kan cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ujar Regulus polos.

Tak ingin membuat suasana jadi canggung lagi, Sisyphus berpamitan dan menyeret keponakannya menuju ke konter untuk memesan makanan. Sementara itu Sasha duduk lagi dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Alone tersenyum melihat itu, "Senang ya, Sasha? Dibilang cantik oleh orang yang kau suka."

"_Nii-san, _jangan menggodaku." Ujar Sasha.

"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja cintamu?" tanya Tenma cuek.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Tenma. Aku baru kenal dengannya tiga bulan lalu. Yang benar saja." Sasha memakan sisa kentang goreng di piringnya, "Lagipula dia itu dosen."

"Apa hubungannya? Suka ya suka." Kata Tenma lagi.

"Sudahlah, Tenma!" Alone menengahi. "Ayo! Nanti filmnya keburu dimulai."

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan restoran itu. Sasha sekilas memandang pada Sisyphus yang saat itu juga tengah memandangnya. Refleks Sasha membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian menyusul dua teman masa kecilnya.

.

Liburan musim panas akhirnya datang. Sasha sedang bersemangat mengepak barangnya karena _kyūdō_ _bukatsu_ akan mengadakan _training camp_ selama seminggu di _dojo_ milik keluarga Sisyphus yang memang sering dijadikan tempat berlatih para anggota di universitas. Ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama Sasha ke Kyoto, karena memang di sanalah _dojo_ keluarga Sisyphus berada.

Seluruh anggota _dojo_ berkumpul di stasiun Tokyo dan akan menuju Kyoto dengan kereta Shinkansen, hal kedua yang membuat Sasha sangat bersemangat. Dia duduk di sebelah Yuzuriha dan memilih kursi yang dekat dengan jendela, agar dia bisa menikmati pemandangan yang melesat cepat di luar sana.

Perjalanan jauh sampai ke Kyoto tak membuat Sasha lelah, sebaliknya, dia masih tetap bersemangat begitu dia sampai ke stasiun Kyoto. Di depan stasium sudah ada mini bus yang menunggu, semua anggota dengan teratur masuk dalam bus yang sudah sangat mereka hafal itu.

Sekali lagi Sasha terpesona pada apa yang dia lihat. Mereka masuk ke bagian kota kuno yang masih melestarikan bangunan-bangunan bersejarah dengan arsitektur yang menakjubkan. Yuzuriha memaklumi reaksi sahabat barunya itu dan dia dengan senang hati menceritakan sedikit tentang bangunan-bangunan kuno yang tampak disepanjang perjalanan mereka dengan bis mini menuju kediaman utama keluarga Sisyphus. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasha mendengar banyak cerita dari teman-temannya tentang _sensei_ pembina klub mereka itu. Sasha terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Sisyphus sebenarnya berasal dari Yunani. Dia pindah ke Jepang karena dia dan kakaknya diadopsi oleh salah satu keluarga terpandang di Kyoto yang memang sering mengangkat anak-anak yatim piatu yang berbakat dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

"Ah! Lihat itu Sasha!" Yuzuriha menunjuk ke arah sebuah bukit dimana tampak bangunan kuno berdiri megah di antara hutan hijau yang seolah tak berbatas, "Itu rumah utama keluarga Sisyphus-_sensei_."

Sasha sampai lupa berkedip begitu memandang rumah yang mungkin luasnya bisa disamakan dengan luas universitas mereka.

Mini bus itu meluncur mulus menaiki jalanan menanjak hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan gerbang megah berwarna merah. Di sana ada beberapa mini bus lain yang sekali lagi membuat Sasha bertanya pada Yuzuriha.

"Ah… selain murid dari universitas, _training camp _ini juga dihadiri oleh murid dari SMP dan SMA."

Lalu mereka semua berkumpul di sebuah aura besar dimana seluruh peserta 'liburan' kali ini duduk bersimpuh dengan posisi sempurna. Setelah mendapat penjelasa dan aturan dari para pembimbing, mereka dipersilahkan beristirahat di kamar-kamar yang sudah disediakan. Sasha meletakkan barangnya di dinding, bersanding dengan tas-tas anggota wanita lain. Satu kamar akan digunakan oleh dua belas orang sekaligus, itu juga pengalaman yang pertama untuk Sasha. Sisa hari ini bisa mereka gunakan untuk menikmati pemandangan disini.

.

Menjelang makan malam, Sasha duduk sendiri di batu alam yang dekat kolam berisi puluhan ikan koi besar beraneka corak warna. Dia suka sekali suasana di sini. Begitu dekat dengan alam, seolah ada di dimensi yang terpisah dari kebisingan harian di kota.

Sedang asik memandang ikan-ikan yang berenang, Sasha terkejut saat pundaknya mendadak terasa hangat. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sisyphus berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah sweater berwarna keabuan melapisi pundak Sasha yang hanya tertutup gaun tipis.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau hanya memakai baju tipis begitu." Ujar Sisyphus, "Meski musim panas, udara malam disini tetap dingin."

Sasha langsung berdiri, "Ah… te-terima kasih."

"Sedang apa sendiri di sini?" Sisyphus beranjak ke sebelah Sasha.

"Hanya memandang ikan-ikan dalam kolam ini. Cantik sekali."

Mendengar itu Sisyphus tersenyum, "Mereka peliharaan kakakku. Dia memang suka sekali pada hewan."

"Sisyphus-_sensei_ punya kakak?"

"Ya. Kakak laki-laki. Ayah Regulus."

"Oh…. Yang bertemu kapan dulu di restoran fast food itu?"

Sisyphus mengangguk.

"Apa mereka juga ada di sini?"

"Ya. Sudah tradisi keluarga untuk berkumpul di rumah utama setiap musim panas. Biasanya mereka ikut latihan di _dojo_ kalau sedang senggang."

Sejenak yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan daun yang menari seiring angin dan juga bambu di _tsukubai_ yang berirama teratur, membuat suasana terasa sangat tenang dan damai.

Sedikit merasa gugup, Sasha merapatkan sweater milik Sisyphus, aroma cologne khas pria dewasa tercium samar.

"Kulihat kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kegiatan di _dojo_."

"Ah… iya. Yuzuriha banyak membantuku. Teman-teman yang lain juga."

"Syukurlah. Aku juga senang melihat perkembanganmu. Gerakanmu semakin halus dan tenang."

Sasha tersenyum senang mendengar pujian itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut turnamen junior. Aku akan membimbingmu."

"Eh? Apa aku sudah bisa ikut turnamen?"

Sisyphus memandang gadis di sampingnya, "Tak selamanya turnamen hanya sebatas menang dan kalah. Kau bisa belajar banyak dari anggota turnamen yang lain."

Bukannya ragu, Sasha justru tampak bersemangat, "Kalau memang begitu, aku ingin ikut."

Senyum Sisyphus mengembang lagi, "Baiklah. Turnamen diadakan setiap minggu pertama di musim gugur, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk berlatih."

Sasha mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan senang, "Aku akan berjuang."

Lalu keduanya mulai mengobrol ringan. Sisyphus banyak bertanya apa Sasha sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan di Jepang, yang pastinya sangat berbeda jauh dari Italia. Sasha menjawab dengan antusias, bercerita tentang hari-harinya di Tokyo. Kegiatan di kampus, di _dojo_ atau saat dia bermain dengan teman-temannya. Sasha juga jadi tahu kalau tim sepak bola universitas mereka pernah berlatih tanding dengan tim sepak bola SMA tempat Regulus bersekolah. Juga tentang kakak Sisyphus, Ilias, yang pernah menghadiri pameran lukisan dimana Alone berpartisipasi disana.

Obrolan mereka terputus saat Yuzuriha datang dan mengatakan kalau makan malam sudah disajikan. Maka mereka pun masuk ke ruang makan. Sisyphus berpamitan dan bergabung dengan para anggota laki-laki, sedang Sasha mengikuti Yuzuriha duduk di dekat teman-teman wanita mereka.

"Senang ya, Sasha… bisa mengobrol dengan Sisyphus-_sensei_." Tanya Yuzuriha dengan senyum usil di wajahnya. Dia memang tahu kalau teman barunya ini punya perasaan khusus pada dosen pembimbing mereka. Dan sepertinya sang dosen juga menyimpan rasa yang sama. Bagi Yuzuriha itu tak mengherankan, karena Sasha selain cantik, pribadinya juga menyenangkan. Meski sedikit agak ceroboh.

"Ah! Sweater-nya terbawa…" Sasha menyentuh bahan rajutan di bahunya.

"Kau bisa kembalikan nanti. Kan lumayan, bisa ngobrol lagi dengannya." Goda Yuzuriha.

Lalu mereka berdua pun menikmati sajian yang sudah terhidang. Malam itu, adalah kenangan indah pertama bagi Sasha di awal liburan musim panasnya.

.

#

.

Kegiatan di _dojo_ keluarga Sisyphus diisi dengan latihan yang lebih intensif dari latihan biasa mereka. Disana mereka bermeditasi untuk menenangkan pikiran dan juga memfokuskan diri untuk turnamen yang akan datang. Anggota senior bahkan berlatih dua kali lebih keras dan selalu ada di _dojo_ dari pagi sampai malam. Anggota junior pun tak mau kalah dan berlatih sama kerasnya.

Sasha sedang memperbaiki tali _yumi_ miliknya di bagian belakang _dojo_. Di sana dia melihat anak-anak SMP dan SMA yang memiliki kemampuan sangat tinggi. Itu membuat semangatnya makin terpacu untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Kau sudah siap, Sasha_-san_?" sosok Sisyphus yang sudah berseragam lengkap berdiri di hadapan Sasha.

Gadis berambut senada lavender itu pun berdiri, "Siap. Mohon bimbingannya." Sasha membungkuk dan mengikuti Sisyphus ke _sha-i_. Sesuai janjinya, Sisyphus membimbing Sasha secara khusus untuk menghadapi kejuaraan tingkat pemula. Jarang sekali dia mengusulkan seseorang yang belum lama menekuni _Kyūdō_ untuk ikut turnamen, tapi Sasha berbeda. Gadis ini cepat sekali belajar dan dia juga tampak sangat antusias mempelajari panahan secara keseluruhan. Mulai dari sejarah hingga materi spiritual yang tertanam dalam olah raga ini.

Dua anak panas meluncur mulus dari busur dan tepat mengenai _mukiwara_. Sisyphus membenahi posisi _kai_ Sasha agar tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga berlebih untuk melepaskan anak panah. Sasha sedikit minggir agar bisa melihat contoh gerakan Sisyphus yang sampai kapanpun tetap membuatnya terpana. Gerakan Sisyphus begitu halus, hingga rasanya seperti melihat film dalam _slow motion_. Pelan dan anggun. Saat itu Sasha menyadari kalau kegiatan di _dojo_ berhenti dan seluruh mata memandang pada Sisyphus. Semua napas tertahan saat anak panah berdesing meninggalkan _yumi_ dan menembus _mukiwara _tepat di tengahnya. Satu detik yang sempurna.

Kegiatan pun kembali seperti semula setelah Sisyphus membungkukkan badannya. Seolah tak menyadari kalau dia baru saja jadi pusat perhatian, Sisyphus memandang Sasha dan memberi sedikit arahan pada gadis itu.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai sore. Hari ini aku ada latihan _Yabusame_."

"_Yabusame_?"

Sisyphus tersenyum, "Kau bisa melihat latihannya di bagian selatan _dojo_ ini nanti. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sasha membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Sisyphus sudah menyempatkan diri melatihnya meski dia juga punya jadwal sendiri. Lalu Yuzuriha datang menghampirinya dan menyenggol lengan Sasha.

"_Sensei_ sepertinya perhatian sekali padamu."

"Tidak juga. Dia perhatian pada yang lainnya juga kok." Ujar Sasha, "Oh iya, Yuzuriha. Kau tahu apa itu _Yabusame_?"

"_Yabusame_? Oh~ itu cabang panahan juga. Tapi pemanah akan mengincar target dari jarak 255 meter dengan mengendalikan kuda yang berlari kencang." Jelas Yuzuriha, "Sisyphus-_sensei_ memang atlit panahan yang hebat, dia sering ditunjuk menjadi _kyūdōka_ di _Yabusame_ dalam acara ritual keagamaan kuil-kuil di Kyoto. Aku hanya pernah melihat sekali saat ia ikut serta dalam Aoi Matsuri yang diselenggarakan oleh Kuil Shimogamo tahun lalu." Lanjutnya.

"Yuzuriha! Setelah ini temani aku melihat latihannya! Kumohon!"

Melihat wajah Sasha yang penuh harap, Yuzuriha jadi tak tega menolak, "Baiklah. Setelah latihan selesai, ya?!"

"Baik!"

Keduanya pun kembali berlatih bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain.

.

Latihan reguler berakhir jam 3 sore. Memberi kesempatan pada para senior untuk berlatih lebih lama, para junior pun meninggalkan _dojo_ dan memakai waktu luang mereka untuk beristirahat. Yuzuriha mengajak Sasha ke sisi lain wilayah kediaman keluarga Sisyphus. Disana ada sebuah kuil kecil dan di depan kuil itu sudah dipasangi tali sebagai lintasan kuda. Tiga buah sasaran berjajar di kejauhan. Tak seperti sasaran mukiwara yang hanya berbentuk bulat, sasaran kali ini dibentuk seperti prajurit, lengkap dengan baju pelindung. Sasaran ketiga justru memakai baju zirah lengkap sampai helmnya.

"_Yabusame_ dulu digunakan dalam peperangan. Makanya sekarang hanya sedikit orang yang bisa mendapat kehormatan seperti ini." Yuzuriha menjelaskan sedikit saat dia dan Sasha sampai ke sebuah pohon besar dimana mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas lintasan dan sasarannya.

Di kejauhan tampak Sisyphus sudah ada di punggung kuda dan di dampingi oleh seorang pria berambut pendek.

"Itu Ilias, kakak Sisyphus-_sensei_." Ujar Yuzuriha sebelum Sasha bertanya.

"Apa dia juga seorang _Kyūdōka_?"

"Bukan. Ilias_-san_ lebih menekuni seni lukis dan kaligrafi. Karyanya sering diikutkan dalam pameran nasional. Tapi dia itu sangat pendiam, kesannya jadi tidak ramah."

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat melihat Sisyphus sudah siap dengan busur dan anak panahnya. Pria itu melajukan kuda berwarna coklat gelap yang langsung berlari kencang. Seakan tanpa kesulitan, Sisyphus menyiagakan busurnya dan satu anak panah melesat menembus bagian kepala sasaran, annak panah kedua disiapkan dan juga melesat menembus tempat yang sama di sasaran kedua. Saat anak panah ketiga dilesatkan, Sasha sampai tak berkedip begitu melihat bilah tipis itu menembus bagian leher sasaran, satu-satunya tempat yang tidak tertutupi baju zirah.

Sisyphus menghentikan laju kudanya dan memandang ke belakang, dimana kakaknya mengacungkan ibu jari sebagai tanda kalau semua sempurna. Saat itu tak sengaja Sisyphus memandang ke arah Yuzuriha dan Sasha. Dia pun turun dari kuda dan menuntun hewan itu mendekati dua muridnya.

"Kalian datang."

Yuzuriha menghampiri pembimbing klubnya, "Teknik yang indah seperti biasa, _sensei_."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sisyphus.

Saat itu Yuzuriha mendapat ide cemerlang, "Nah, _sensei_. Berhubung aku ingin latihan lagi, aku titip Sasha ya?! Tolong dikembalikan sebelum tengah malam." Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sasha dan langsung berlari menjauh.

"Yu-Yuzuriha!" Sasha tak kuasa menahan temannya yang sudah menghilang di belokan jalan. Mendadak seperti ini, mau tak mau Sasha jadi gugup juga.

Sisyphus berdehem pelan, "Latihanku sudah selesai. Kau mau berjalan-jalan sebentar di bukit?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin kau akan suka di sana."

Tak disangka kuda di sebelah Sisyphus menyentuhkan moncongnya pada kepala Sasha, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Wah… kuda ini jinak sekali." Sasha membelai kepala kuda itu.

"Dia kurawat sejak baru lahir. Rasanya tidak ada partner yang lebih sempurna darinya." Sisyphus menepuk leher hewan kesayangannya itu, "Ayo, kita ke istal dulu!"

Keduanya pun berjalan ke arah kandang kuda. Sasha baru menyadari kalau sosok Ilias sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Sampai di bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu, Sasha melihat banyak sekali kuda di sana.

"Semua ini milik keluarga _sensei_?"

"Ya. Keluarga ini masih menganut ajaran tradisional. Karenanya kuda masih jadi bagian penting dari setiap kegiatan." Sisyphus memasukkan kudanya ke dalam kandang. Setelah menyediakan makan juga minuman untuk kudanya, Sisyphus mengajak Sasha ke bukit yang tak jauh dari sana.

Udara musim panas tak begitu terasa menyengat di bawah naungan pepohonan di hutan rimbun ini. Sebuah sungai kecil mengalir tenang membuat suasana jadi sejuk. Mereka berjalan sampai ke puncak bukit dalam diam, namun itu saja sudah cukup untuk mereka. Dari ketinggian, Sasha bisa melihat keseluruhan wilayah kediaman keluarga Sisyphus yang luar biasa luas.

"Wah… Indah sekali pemandangan dari sini."

"Sejak dulu aku sering kemari kalau sedang suntuk. Menikmati pemandangan seperti ini, membuatku tenang."

Angin sejuk berhembus dan membuat helai panjang rambut Sasha menari lembut menyentuh lengan Sisyphus. Pria itu menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Hampir 30 tahun masa hidupnya, tak sekalipun dia pernah merasa berdebar berada dekat dengan seorang gadis. Tapi dengan Sasha semua berbeda. Jika boleh sedikit bermanis kata, rasanya dunia menjadi dua kali lebih indah sejak dia bertemu dengan Sasha. Sosok seorang gadis yang berbeda dari semua wanita yang pernah dia temui. Sasha yang apa adanya, tak sibuk berdandan atau sibuk dengan mode. Sasha yang selalu tersenyum, ramah dan mudah bergaul. Rasanya tak pernah Sisyphus bertemu dengan gadis sesederhana ini.

"Penutupan _training camp_ nanti, biasanya para anggota akan mengadakan acara _barbeque_ di sini, lalu juga menyalakan kembang api seadanya."

"Sungguh? Pasti menyenangkan sekali."

"Begitulah. Sudah jadi acara tahunan disini." Ujar Sisyphus, berusaha tidak memandang Sasha kelewat lama, "Lewat tengah malam, tempat ini juga akan dipenuhi kunang-kunang."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar. Tapi… rasanya tidak rela juga kalau harus cepat selesai. _Training camp_ ini menyenangkan sekali."

"Kau bisa kembali tahun depan."

Sasha mengangguk, "Pasti. Acara seperti ini tidak akan aku lewatkan." Gadis itu memandang kompleks bangunan yang menurut Yuzuriha, sudah berusia ratusan tahun, "Tempat ini mengingatkanku pada bukit di belakang panti. Sejak kecil, aku, _nii-san_ dan Tenma sering main ke bukit sampai malam hari, membuat para pengurus panti cemas dan marah setiap kali kami pulang."

Sisyphus diam mendengarkan Sasha bercerita tentang kehidupannya di Italia. Meski tinggal di yayasan yatim piatu, sepertinya Sasha selalu menjalani hidupnya dengan rasa optimis. Satu poin lagi yang membuat Sisyphus tertarik pada gadis di sampingnya ini.

Matahari senja meleburkan warna biru dengan jingganya yang indah.

"Sebentar lagi gelap. Sebaiknya kita kembali."

Sasha mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sisyphus menuruni bukit itu. Sekali lagi waktu berlalu dengan minimnya dialog antara mereka, namun sekali lagi juga, waktu seperti itu terasa indah. Sisyphus mengantar Sasha sampai ke gedung yang dipakai para murid untuk beristirahat.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Sasha_-san_."

Sasha menggeleng, "Justru aku senang diajak berjalan-jalan." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya, "_oyasuminasai_."

"Ah… _oyasumi_…" Sisyphus memandang sampai Sasha masuk ke dalam baru dia beranjak pergi ke bangunan utama yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Di pekarangan depan, dia melihat Regulus sedang menemani ayahnya yang tengah merawat dua anjing jenis siberian husky.

"Baru pulang kencan, Sisyphus?" tanya Regulus dengan senyum usil di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang berkencan?"

Regulus tertawa, "Jangan bohong. Aku melihatmu ke bukit dengan gadis cantik berambut ungu itu."

"Kami hanya berjalan-jalan."

"Tapi kan hanya berdua. Itu kencan namanya."

"Regulus. Tidak baik menggoda pamanmu seperti itu." Ilias membelai kepala anjing peliharaannya, "Kau juga, Sisyphus. Kalau kau memang suka pada gadis itu, lebih baik jujur saja." Dia memandang adiknya, "Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatmu tampak nyaman berada dekat dengan seorang gadis."

Sisyphus menghela napas, "Entahlah. Aku masih belum niat mennjadikan ini hubungan yang serius. Lagipula… usia kami terpaut jauh."

"Jangan menjadikan itu sebagai alasan." Ilias berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, "Makin kau tunda, akan makin sulit mengambil keputusan."

"Itu benar!" seru Regulus, "Lagian dia itu cantik sekali. Aku yakin banyak yang suka padanya." Dia terkekeh.

Sisyphus tak menjawab dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Pikirannya penuh oleh hal yang tak dia mengerti. Sampai di kamarnya yang bergaya tradisional dengan lantai beralas tatami, Sisyphus duduk di sisi jendela, dan memandang ke arah bukit yang sudah berubah gelap.

"Apa memang sebaiknya aku jujur saja? Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Bersandar pada kisi jendela, Sisyphus memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya.

.

#

.

Akhirnya tiba saat acara penutupan _training camp_ ini. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sejak sore, para anggota menyulap tanah lapang di bukit menjadi tempat _barbeque_ dan api unggun. Kelompok anggota wanita yang kebagian tugas untuk belanja sudah kembali dengan membawa daging , sayuran, jagung dan juga _marshmallow_. Lalu bersama anggota wanita lainnya, mereka menusuk daging dan sayuran itu dalam tusukan besi yang sudah disediakan. Yang laki-laki mengumpulkan kayu bakar juga membuat tempat untuk menyalakan kembang api besar yang mereka beli di pengerajinnya langsung.

Begitu semua siap, acara pun segera dimulai. Aroma daging yang dipanggang membuat perut lapar, sambil menunggu santapan matang, obrolan ringan terdengar di sana sini. Meski begitu, kini Sisyphus berdiri di depan salah satu alat panggangan sambil membolak-balik daging hanya agar dia punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan, karena saat ini dia sedang bersama dengan Sasha.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, begitu sadar, gadis berambut senada bunga lavender panjang itu sudah ada di sampingnya dan mereka berdua seolah 'dikucilkan' dari keramaian. Sisyphus sempat melihat kakaknya dan Regulus di kejauhan. Keduanya mengacungkan ibu jari dengan dua ekspresi berbeda, Regulus dengan senyum usilnya yang khas dan kakaknya dengan wajah datarnya yang tidak berubah. Lalu di sisi lain, Sisyphus juga melihat Yuzuriha yang mengacungkan tanda '_victory'_ dengan dua jarinya.

Rasanya…. Ini jebakan yang manis.

"Kalau berkumpul jadi satu seperti ini, rasanya ramai sekali ya…" Sasha membuka percakapan, "Karena jadwal dan tempat latihan berbeda, jadi tidak sadar kalau yang hadir ada sebanyak ini."

"Tahun ini lebih banyak pesertanya. Tapi rasanya senang, karena artinya lebih banyak yang berminat pada _Kyūdō_."

Sasha mengangguk, "Aku mengerti kenapa mereka suka olah raga ini. Aku sendiri, sejak menekuni _Kyūdō_, rasanya ada yang berbeda. Aku merasa lebih tenang, lebih terkendali dan rasanya pikiran jadi positif."

"Itu efek meditasi yang dilakukan sebelum mulai latihan. Dengan mengosongkan pikiran, kita bisa membuang hal-hal negatif dan menggantinya dengan pikiran positif."

Sasha tertawa pelan, "_Sensei_ seperti biksu saja."

Sisyphus tersenyum, "Ya, kebetulan aku punya saudara yang hobinya bermeditasi. Mungkin pengaruh darinya juga."

"_Sensei_ punya banyak saudara?"

"Ya… kau pasti sudah mendengar kalau pemilik rumah ini 'hobi' mengadopsi anak dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Jadi kalau orang luar melihat, ini seperti asrama untuk anak-anak luar negri yang sedang _home stay_."

Mendengar itu, Sasha jadi tertawa dan Sisyphus sangat suka mendengarnya.

"Jadi… saudara _sensei_ itu berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia? Pasti ramai sekali. Tapi aku tak pernah melihat yang lain kecuali kakak dan keponakan _sensei_."

"Yang lain memang pulang setelah acara _training camp_ selesai. Mereka agak tidak suka keramaian."

Keduanya menikmati sejenak keheningan diantara mereka. Sepertinya kata saja tak sanggup merangkaikan makna yang dirasakan oleh mereka saat ini. Justru dalam diam mereka makin merasa nyaman bersama, mungkin karena pada dasarnya mereka bukan orang yang suka berbicara hal yang tidak perlu.

Sisyphus memberikan tusukan berisi daging dan sayuran yang telah matang. Aroma wangi membuat perut jadi terasa lapar. Sambil memakan santap malam, mereka melihat bagaimana anggota lain mulai mengelilingi api unggun besar di bagian tengah. Tak tahu siapa yang memulai, nyanyian-nyanyian mulai terdengar dan kelompok itu menari sambil mengelilingi api unggun.

"Ah! Kunang-kunang." Sasha terkejut saat kerlip kecil melayang pelan di hadapannya. Gadis itu berbalik dan terkejut melihat kalau di dalam hutan dipenuhi cahaya-cahaya kecil yang temaram.

"Kau mau kesana? Meski gelap, aku sudah hapal jalannya."

Sasha segera mengangguk.

Maka mereka meninggalkan keramaian dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Sisyphus mengulurkan tangannya secara refleks pada Sasha karena dia tahu jalannya sedikit menurun. Sedikit canggung, Sasha menerima uluran tangan itu dan mengikuti langkah Sisyphus sampai mereka tiba di pinggir sebuah sungai kecil yang dipenuhi Kunang-kunang. Rasanya seperti ada di dimensi berbeda. Sasha melepas alas kakinya dan masuk ke dalam sungai yang dangkal.

"Waaah… cantik sekali. Baru pertama aku melihat kunang-kunang sebanyak ini."

Tapi saat itu pandangan Sisyphus tak beralih dari sosok Sasha yang seolah berpedar diantara kunang-kunang yang menari riang. Gadis itu memakai gaun terusan selutut berwarna putih bersih, wujudnya bagai dewi yang turun dari khayangan.

"_Sensei_ sering kemari?"

"Selalu. Sejak aku masih kecil. Dulu kakakku yang menemukan tempat ini. Sebenarnya kami tersesat dan tak sengaja menemukan tempat ini. Jadinya kami malah diam disini sampai pagi, dan itu kali pertama kami dapat ceramah tiga jam penuh."

Sasha tertawa geli, membayangkan Sisyphus kecil yang dimarahi.

Lalu mereka berbincang tentang rencana di sisa liburan musim panas. Sasha mengatakan kalau Yuzuriha mengajaknya nonton bioskop dan pergi ke kolam renang. Sisyphus juga memberitahu kalau dia akan kembali ke Tokyo setelah urusan di Kyoto selesai.

Setelahnya Sasha segera terdiam saat Sisyphus mengajaknya untuk pergi berdua saja di sisa musim panas mereka. Sekedar berjalan-jalan atau pergi ke pantai. Seperti mimpi diajak pergi oleh orang yang begitu dia kagumi sejak pertama bertemu. Mungkin memang bukan sekedar kagum, tapi suka, mungkin… cinta. Entahlah. Yang pasti hati Sasha terasa melambung tinggi dan membuat kepalanya mengangguk terlebih dahulu sebelum otak sempat memberikan perintah pada syaraf motoriknya.

Sisyphus sendiri merasa lega begitu melihat gadis di hadapannya ini mengangguk. Rasanya beban di kedua pundaknya jadi lebih ringan. Dia menghampiri Sasha di dalam sungai, tak peduli sepatu dan celana panjangnya basah. Dia meraih jemari gadis itu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Sekali lagi mereka membiarkan kata lenyap dan menyerahkan semua pada ketenangan alam, di antara ratusan kunang-kunang yang bagaikan cahaya para peri, menganugerahi mereka dengan momen terindah yang tak akan mungkin bisa dilupakan.

Musim panas ini… adalah musim panas paling sempurna yang pernah mereka rasa.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YEEEEY! Romance straight setelah sekian lama, meski terkesan platonic love #dipanah

Baiklah, Aoki_-san_. Semoga ini bisa memuaskan challenge anda di Infantrum. Teehee~ Sekaligus sebagai fic peringatan ultah saya yang ke-6 di Ffn. Uaaah~ ga terasa udah 6 tahun saya merusuh di ffn ini XD

Para readers yg udah bersedia baca, hatur nuhun sanget. Buat yang sudi meng-abuse review page saya juga, super duper thank you sekali #apasih

Sekarang saya duduk manis menunggu saran dan kritiknya.


End file.
